Sherlock BBC John x Glasses Reader
by Princess Pikeru
Summary: Can you and John fall in love, or will an outside force stop you? Rated M for later chapters maybe might be MA rating did not have MA
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock BBC: John x Glasses Reader Part One

You check your email. Recently you've been trying to track down your family as you were separated from them at a young age. There seems to be an unread message. Excitedly you scroll over the icon and click to read a message from the famous detective Sherlock Holmes.

In Regards To Missing Family:

To my client.

Your recent donation was not required and is being returned to you in the mail promptly.

I have located your family and have provided their address at the end of this letter.

That is all

SH

Quickly you stare at the address and phone number he left in the email. As you pull out your cell phone you get a chill and can not seem to conjure the courage to call strangers. It's all difficult as you recently moved and had yet to unpack.

"I must pay him in some way." (insert your name) felt determined to give the detective something.

(insert name here) got up from the sofa, and went to the bedroom. Rummaging through the closet for a decent outfit. You pull out dark gray shirt, the collar had a white hem and the rest of the collar was a blue and green plaid, the bust area was different from the dark gray color and had a matching plaid fabric with navy buttons gown down that fabric. The sleeves are long and the cuffs are the same plaid fabric. The bottom hem of the shirt was frayed to add style to the shirt. Looking through the closet you pulled out various trousers and home maid jeans. You eyed the long skirts and grab a plain matching dark gray skirt.

(Insert name here) walked out of the closet and placed the selected clothes on the single twin bed in the room. You walk up to the jewelry armoire and open the side panel. Inside is a music box that plays a jive like tune. Upon opening it you pull out a silver necklace with a 2 small blue beads and one larger size gray white pearl that rests between them. You quickly change and put on a nice white coat with fake fur around the collar. As you walk to the door you look at the umbrella propt up against the wall right by the door. It's suppose to be cold, and muggy, but no forecast of rain so you leave it and walk out to the famous flat 221 B Baker Street.

Bundled up you walk the cold streets of London. Dodging cars that pass and splash up murky water towards you. To wear this white coat was a mistake, but you couldn't worry about something so trivial. Knocking on the door an elderly woman answers.

"Oh hello dear." she smiled remembering you from a week before when you first visited.

"Hello, is Mr. Holmes in?" you asked being polite.

"He is, come in before you catch cold dear." she stepped aside holding the door for you.

You smiled at Mrs. Hudson feeling invited into the cozy home she had kept so well. As you walked to the flat you could hear the busy hands of John Watson preparing tea. Giving the signal knock of a client you wait patiently as you hear...

"Oh no Sherlock don't get up I've got it." John teased as Sherlock seemed lazier then ever today. "Oh, hello (Insert name here), you're looking...Amazing actually." he smiled at you nervously.

Sherlock looked over from where he was laying on the sofa.

"Childish ensemble, did you not receive my email. There's no reason for you to be here now." Sherlock retorted as he saw John give you attention.

"Sherlock behave." John scolded. "Oh your coat...Hold on I think I have something for that."

"Um, thank you." you smiled finding John very pleasant.

John returned with a damp cloth and lightly dabbed at the spots on the coat. Then used a dry towel.

"Is it raining?" he asked.

"No, no, it's the cars splashing up the last of spring rain that was around the curb." you explained.

"Oh I see. Well there you go." John smiled feeling helpful.

"Thank you." you looked at Sherlock who now seemed to be ignoring you. "...I did in fact get your email Mr. Holmes. I wanted to thank you. Seeing as you didn't take my money donation I'll leave my card here."

"Your card?" Sherlock scoffed thinking you were proud and boring.

John moved closer to you as you handed him the card.

"(Insert your shop name here). Oh! The shoe store that opened up last year. That's your business?"he asked excitingly.

"Yes, I wanted to hire a private detective, but after reading your blog and the papers I thought Sherlock was the better choice. He won't accept payment though, so if you are ever in some need of shoes I'm willing to give you two new pairs each. Mrs. Hudson too."

"That's brilliant! Are you sure?" John asked. "I do need a new pair for work at the hospital."

You smile at John eager to help him find the perfect shoes for work.

"Yes, please call ahead of time so I can close shop early and let you in the back. That way you won't be disturbed by fans or anything."

Sherlock looked over and held his hand out. Both you and John look at the consulting detective. You moved closer and held out a business card to him as well. He took it aggressively and quickly and rolled around, laying on his side, back to you.

"Oh ignore him. That means you likes your idea, but hates admitting it." John laughed. "Would be all right if we went there now?" John asked. "I have work tomorrow, and would really like a new pair right away. If it's not too much of a hassle."

"No problem!"

"Great I'll get my coat then. I'm stepping out Sherlock, I'll be right back." John said grabbing his coat.

"I don't understand your wants of trying to impress the opposite sex. Everyone you date is so boring." Sherlock sighed. "Pick up milk."

John rolled his eyes feeling embarrassed, and he quickly walks out with you before Sherlock could elaborate.

As you walked to your store there was a booming noise of thunder as the gray sky lit up with lightning. You jumped shocked as it began to downpour. Instantly John grabbed your hand and made a mad dash for the dinner that was a few houses down. Arm outstretched you weren't expecting the full sprint and could barely keep up with the military man who lead you to an awning. You looked up at John. His dusty light brown bangs were plastered to his forehead as he was soaked.

"Seems like we didn't make it under here soon enough. I'm sorry." he looked at you apologeticly.

The rain made him glow a bit. The droplets falling from his face and hair. He slowly let go of your hand reluctantly.

"Well it's good we got under here anyway. My coat is thick enough to keep most of the rain out."

"Oh good, then you stay right here, I'll go down the block to buy an umbrella and be right back." John offered.

"What, I can run with you." you replied.

John was impressed with your answer. A bit like a soldier, that's what he saw.

"Nah, it's raining mad. Best if only one of us gets wet." he protested.

"Then take my coat, it's thicker." you offer.

"I couldn't, you'd be cold." John countered your offer. "I'll be right back okay." he smiled.

"..." you realize you don't have a choice and found it sweet he'd go through the trouble instead of waiting it out.

Giving John a nod he dashed across the block, and got soaked to the bone. He returned with the umbrella.

"Sorry...Um...The machine wouldn't let me buy two for some bloody reason." he hissed.

"That's okay, we can share."

John lit up like a Christmas Tree, happy you suggested the idea. Shoulder to shoulder the two of you made your way to the store taking your time. It seemed the London cabs were far to busy and full to bother trying to catch one. You leaned against John's shoulder slightly and he smiled warmly. He opened the door for you and you lock up behind yourself and John. John stayed on the welcome mat worried to leave it and make a mess. Thanks to your heavy coat you weren't nearly as soaked as the military man.

"I've got some work uniforms. I think there might be one in your size." you walk away looking for something that would fit John.

John waited shaking like a leaf. He watched worried he was too much trouble, after given the uniform he didn't complain, and went straight to the restroom putting the new clothes on. He walked out in the stores signature colors. Dress pants, blazer with the store's name on the back, and a white short sleeve shirt underneath.

John looked at the blazer sleeves.

"This is actually nice...I hope I'm not being any trouble..."

"None at all thanks for the umbrella."

The two of you walk the isles. You telling him about the different arches for shoes and things.

"Well it has to be white shoes, I'd like some traction on them because hospital floors are so clean that I've seen a few staff members fall already. You laugh at John's stories about silly tumbles some of the staff takes.

"Here, how about these?"

You climbed up a ladder to get to the top shelf and grab some white shoes that were the right size. John's eyes scanned your backside and he quickly turned away embarrassed. You walked back down noticing his face blushing a little.

"Are you catching a cold?"

"Hm no. I'm all right." he looked at the shoes and sat down trying them on.

You knelt next to him tying them for him. This was natural for you to do. Your hands squeezed the sides of the shoe gently to make sure it was wide enough only to hear John giggle. You looked up confused.

"Sorry I'm ticklish."

You couldn't help but smile at his cute face, and pushed down by his big toe to make sure everything was the right size. He then got up to walk around.

"This is fantastic thank you!" he took them off and had decided he wanted them.

"Sure anytime. It's the least I could do. I haven't contacted my parents yet...I'm a bit afraid." you admitted.

"I'm sure it'll all be well." John quickly reassured you.

You watch him shyly and fixed your glasses on your face. John smiled.

"Um...Would...You mind going out for coffee sometime?" he asked.

"I'd (input your response).

End of part one!


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock BBC: John x Glasses Reader Part Two

It had been a week since you've talked with John. He was busy on a case with Sherlock, and it was best to stay out of the way. Instantly you found yourself curled up in bed. Cold, and shivering. You wondered if the heat bill was paid.

"Achoo."

You curled up more. The rain from a week ago. It was the bane of your existence now. It gave you a terrible cold. Your cell phone chirped as a ring tone. Sluggishly you rolled over and reached to the night stand you grabbed it and turned it on. You didn't even bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" your voice was groggy and scratchy.

"Hi...Hey it's John. Are you all right?" asked the worked doctor.

"Sick..." you coughed.

"Oh I'm at...I'll be right over." he hung up.

You grabbed your glasses and looked to your calendar seeing a red circle. Then you looked back at your phone. It seems you stood John up on your first date.

"...Fuck." you realized all too late.

It was a matter of minutes before John went into the house and knocked on your bedroom door.

"Come in." you sighed. Upon seeing John you tried to explain. "Sorry I've been sick for a few days and I lost track of the date, and I look horrible and-"

He moved closer. He held up a tongue depressor, and you opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue. He checked your ears, and looked in your mouth. He tossed out the garbage and put his instruments away,

"It's a cold..." you explain.

"No, I don't believe so. Mind if I take a listen?"

You made some sort of noise not about to stop the doctor. He huffed on the stethoscope to warm it and moved it up your pajama shirt. A noise left your own lips feeling the cool metal over your chest. John looked at your closed eyes, and when you opened your eyes to meet his he stared intently at you.

"Your eyes are...Lovely." he smiled a little shyly.

You were flushed but ill; so it looked normal. John moved to the bed and moved the stethoscope on your back.

"Deep breaths please." he asked with a warm voice.

You moved your arms around him and breathed deeply, only to cough a little.

"You're wheezing." John pointed out.

"I am?" you asked closing your eyes leaning against him.

"You have walking pneumonia. I'm going to get you a few prescriptions and be right back okay."

You let go of him and laid back down nodded.

"Will I be okay?" you asked worried.

"Of course, I'll be right here from now, and I'll take care of you."

You smiled and closed your eyes. John placed another blanket over you and leaned down kissing your forehead. He assumed incorrectly you had fallen asleep. He then turned off the lights and went out to get the medication. You curled up smiling to yourself. You realized John had touched your chest but you couldn't be mad at him. He returned and you sat up to drink your medicine. It didn't taste bad, it was almost like drinking bubble gum. Then you were forced to swallow two horse tablets.

"Right, you should be right as rain in a few weeks of this, maybe a month, hard to tell really. You should rest."

"Is it contagious?" you asked.

"No, not at all." John smiled.

You starred up at John and he watched you. He leaned forwards and closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against yours.

"Mm," he broke the kiss after a few seconds. "I shouldn't take advantage of this, you rest and get better. I can sleep on the sofa."

At this point you didn't argue with the good doctor. Instead you turned over and closed your eyes to rest, with a smile on your face.

End of Part Two


End file.
